It has long been a challenge to the wood products industry to fabricate a composite board which would be dimensionally stable and inexpensive for use as a cutting board for use in the household for slicing meats and vegetables and the like. One of the motivating factors behind the attempt to produce such a board is the general scarcity and high cost of lumber. Attempts were made at fabricating such board from various materials such as strips of solid lumber adhesively secured in edge to edge fashion.
Such attempts were generally unsuccessful in that the ratio of surface area of wood adhesively coated to the volume of wood in the lumber strip was so low that the adhesive was incapable of holding fast the lumber strips to prevent them from warping and separating. Veneer strips were dismissed as being unsuitable because a method for keeping the core material stable when exposed to moisture was unknown.
The cutting board of this invention has overcome the prior art problems and has provided an inexpensive, readily constructed, dimensionally stable cutting board capable of withstanding continued use and exposure to moisture and other elements encountered in a household.